


Incomplete works

by FrekyDeky



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrekyDeky/pseuds/FrekyDeky
Summary: Here's a collection of incomplete work that I've started from all sorts of fandoms.1. (Naruto, Oc reader) A dark prequel that was supposed to support a badass character arc2. (Naruto, SasuSaku) A short series following Sakura's struggle w/ her love for Sasuke among other things3. (MM, VxMC) AU where MC is a demon asked to help w/ a "holy" war4. (Marvel, Bucky/Reader) A short, angsty one shot5. (Blue Exorcist, Yukio/Reader) I don't even remember where this was going it's so bad im sorry haha6. (MM, Gen) depressed MC one-shot w/o any romance... but it was bad so that didn't happen
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Okumura Yukio/Reader, V & Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 8





	1. Incomplete 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this work with the intention of evolving it into a badass character arc. I can't remember the specific details of what I intended, but I know I had created a lot of OC characters, as well as writing in a lot of the original characters in Naruto. I wanted a fanfiction that steered away from being solely romance with cannon characters, or any of the other stuff we usually see in the Naruto fandom. I just wanted a really detailed, dramatic, angsty, adventurous, well written fanfiction with depth that broke away from the norm. But, I moved on pretty fast after reconsidering exactly where I wanted to take it, how such a dark character past would contribute to the telling of the story, and how such a character with heavy emotional baggage might just be a little too much for a fanfiction in the Naruto fandom. Didn't think such heavy topics would be received well.

This memory is a little like walking on sand. Smells like metal - and trash - feels like the concrete on your hands after a good fall. It's a dark memory - one in an ally way that sends shivers down your spine - but not the darkest one you've known. It was the catalyst, though. You've had blood on your hands since that day; wear gloves and you won't have to see it. It stained into white too easily, so you've taken to navy blue. Your thighs, they explained in huffs, were why... A bundle of kunai strapped to your leg should be enough to make your thighs less attractive... Right?  
Because of the moster beauty, you had to take three lives at an age you shouldn't even be out after dark alone yet. Hell, you just got your headband that day; instead of being proud of your headband around your neck, its just a reminder of what you are... A killer. Murderer.  
Monster.  
You didn't scream when you entered your father's office. Why you went all the way to the Hokage's office when you were closer to home, you couldn't remember. You just wanted your father to help wash the blood out before mom got mad at you for ruining your best outfit. Wide eyes, blonde hair knotted and falling in front of your pale eyes, you had let out a squeak to alert your father of your presence. When his blue eyes caught yours, and you saw the life bustling through them, you remembered what those lifeless eyes in the alley looked like staring up at you in horror...  
"I'm sorry Papa." You couldn't breathe well, every word required two breaths to be brought in before you could push it out in a whine. His eyes jolted all over your bloodied appearence before he was on his knees in front of you faster than your Uncle could have ever moved.  
"Keito!" He cried at the sight of the blood splattered on your paled cheeks. "Keito," His hands heistated over the beat state of your small frame, "What happened to you?" Papa's eyes had always been light when they looked at you, airy and happy; proud to be the father of someone like you. That night, they looked different. The blue was dark, endless, yet serious; pride and warmth where no where to be found.  
"I-" Your voice broke as you head fell, tears tumbling from your wide eyes; you couldn't think about stopping the tears, you could only stare at the red still spreading on the white of your skirt. "I was almost home." You wheezed mindlessly. Papa's hands, one wrapped in white bandages gripped your cheeks and forced your eyes to his; only then you noticed the tear plunging from his agitated gaze... Of worry or anger? You were too ashamed, too scared to ask. You stared at your father's bandaged hand, watching the color stain red and darken with tears.  
Your scraped knees began to tremble, blood tumbled from the patches where skin had been torn away by the gravel beneath you; you hadn't realized how tired you were. You legs gave away, and Papa yelled your name as you collapsed into his chest. A bloodied hand trembled to wipe the tear away from your fathers cheek, "Don't cry." You whispered weakly. His hands pulled you away from him by your shoulders; oh, he didn't want you to get blood on his nice orange shirt - who would? You looked into his eyes again - it was almost painful to keep them there - and noted how you smeared blood on his cheek, but his tears cut lines through it.  
"Who hurt you?" He practically screamed. A pinch formed in his brow, his breaths were heavy and slow, coming through his mouth, and his shoulders were set; he always wore that look when Mama would come home from missions all beat up.  
"I'm not hurt papa."  
"Look at you, Keito!" He cried, motioned to all of the bruises on your thighs, but stopped short when he noted where they were. He didn't hesitate to pull up you loose sweater, eyes ablaze at the bruises on your reddened hips. "Keito!" He cried again. "What happened to you dammit?" He was mad. He never yelled. He was mad at you. Your lip quivered, and a sob finally emitted itself from your bloodied lip. The bloody palms of your hands tried to rub away the entourage of tears fumbling from your eyes.  
"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'll never wear a skirt again I promise!" His arms latched you in a hug, and you counted his heartbeats... They were faster than ever.  
"Shikamaru!" He screamed. Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall before the door smashed into the wall.  
"What Naruto? Are you o-" Silence before, "Keito? Oh my god is she okay?"  
"Get Sakura here immediately!"  
"Right." Shikamaru was gone at the sound of the door slamming.  
"Keito." Papa's breath fanned over your blond hair. You felt him turn his head and place a kiss on your head, his arms pulling tighter at your trembling body; a smile tried pulling at your lips. "It's not your fault Keito, sweetie." Your hands were tangled into your long hair before you even thought about the aching it was causing you. "You can tell me what happened. I won't be mad."  
"I was trying to go home... Hayate and -" Your tongue got caught in your throat, "And, um... Eito."  
"Uh-huh." He urged gently.  
"I wore a skirt cause I thought it would make them like me more." You added. "I didn't think I would get into trouble because of it. I didn't know girls weren't supposed to show their thighs! I saw that Mrs. Ino and Sarada did it... And they were really pretty..." Your voice fell off into a sob. "I just wanted to look pretty."  
"Keito... Sweetie... Did they - Did they touch you?" Eyes widened and breaths became short; you couldn't pull enough air in. You felt Papa run his hands over your back in circles... His jaw was moving, you knew he was talking; you couldn't hear him though.  
"I want to go home Dad." You damanded, your stomach was twisting, head and body becoming numb one limb at a time, you couldn't hear much... "I don't feel good Papa." Poured from your lips in a slurred mess. The plain color of the walls became watery, so did the orange of your fathers shirt. Somehow - you don't remember when you did it - you laid on the ground, eyes cracking open to see your father talking to you, Sakura placed to your right, taking your vitals. You met her emerald eyes before you looked to your waist, and saw the exposed bruises. You made to push your sweater down, but you couldn't pull your arm an inch from the ground. Your head cracked back onto the floor, and you took to looking at your fathers reddened eyes.  
You wanted to say sorry for making him cry. No daughter should ever cause her Papa to cry, that's what you thought. But your tongue was swollen, and your eyes closed; you didn't wake up until the next afternoon.  
The room was empty... White walls and white light, cold wind on your face and... The faint sent of flowers... It took you back to when you'd walk the fields with Mama and Papa, sun dress and a large flappy hat falling in front of your muted white eyes. You always giggled at how the grass tickled at your thighs...  
Your thighs... A little girl shouldn't let her thighs show like that... It makes men do bad things. That's what they said. Suddenly, that light didn't feel so gentle; blinding, taking your senses from you as you thought you felt a hand snatch at your hips again. You need to get away from them.  
You sat up in bed with a disgusting wail, ignoring the tape and needles tearing out of your arms at your frantic movement.  
"Keito!" That voice was familiar. Gentle. Motherly... Strong.  
Safe.  
"Sakura?" You froze as your mind finally took in those emerald orbs, framed by her pink hair. You loved her hair. Your hands latched onto her upper arms, clenching tightly as you attempted to get control over your throbbing chest and burning lungs.  
"It's me. Your dad is here."  
"Papa?" You whispered. His eyes were so red that night. You made him cry. Your eyes turned red instantly as you released your harsh grip and looked down.  
"He's upset at me."  
"No! No he's not!" She scolded so gently. Aunt Sakura could be really explosive over small things, but this time she was really gentle; you almost wished she wouldn't be.


	2. Incomplete 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this as a slow burn Sakura x Sasuke. I mean it was a cannon slow burn but I wanted a slow burn on Sakura's side... I love Sakura's character, and I can't help but feel that she's been done pretty dirty with the way she was in cannon. I wanted to write her for the fandom the way I see her, the way she had to learn - truly - how to love Sasuke. How she struggled with it, how she struggled with Naruto, and how she struggled with herself. Sakura is a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, and I don't think all that many people will follow it because she's done so many dumb things in cannon... So I wanted this short series to describe the beautiful Sakura I grew up seeing... She really is a gorgeous character, and I wish I could convey that.  
Also note that this is a first draft, so it's probably a really wonky pace going on... I don't write many short series, so this is a first for me. Thanks xoxo

Rain? No... The sound of leaves rustling in the wind; not a peaceful rustle, these leaves were terrified of the wind. She turned her eyes upward, catching sight of how the tree was leaning, wailing and moaning against the wind, and she followed the path of a falling leaf, until it landed dreadfully on a strone bench. Her hands burned paths over her arms, trying to put warmth back into her bones as she turned around to head home; she'd have to give up getting anywhere in this weather. Her eyes on the ground, she watched as water flowed over the uneven cobblestone path, and soon rushed over her explosed toes... She couldn't help but feel this much water flowing on that pathway in the village was normal. Green eyes were turned upward in an instant as her windpipes were crushed under the grip of one evil monster. That chakra, purple like flames, laughed at her as that black shadow raised a kunai. Sharingan shot through her, delved into her soul as if it were going to copy how to be as terrified as she was, and slacked her body with such a sad realization:  
"Sasuke!" She ground out, disappointment weighing on her voice like rust. That smirk - always that smirk - spread on his pale lips at the entertainment he found in watching her trying to get loose of his hold, smacking away at his firm wrist. He hummed amusement, and narrowed his red eyes.  
"Annoying." He dropped the word from his mouth like it was his final good bye, and brought the kunai into her pounding heart, porcelein skin running away from the metal, seeping her blood down her breast before it tumbled and mixed into the water. He dropped her, leaving her, back shivering in horror as the ground cracked beneath her. Emerald eyes stared widely up at the leaves dancing above her grave as she drowned in the water rushing over her and bled to death from her heart... All before the ground opened up beneath her like a hungry beast and swallowed her; cherry blossom and all. 

She landed in her bed, pink hair stuck to her burning forehead and hands gripped tight on the bed beneath her. Her hand, consumed by green chakra, fumbled for her throbbing heart, blindly trying to fix the hole in her chest. Sight dimming, she finally took in a breath, howling up in her bed and throwing everything away from her. In a panic, she threw open the window, begging for air to bring her back down to earth. She looked down to her chest, bandages already tight in her hand, but stopped as she saw no wound, no blood, no kunai. The green light faded away as her hand clenched onto a fist full of her white tank top. She sent every vile word she could think of to that man... All because he had to be the one with control over her heart. She looked at the moon and guessed it to be only two in the morning. With at least four hours until she and her team would head out, Sakura decided to take a little walk. Her mind was bouncing off of the white walls of that small inn room, so she rushed to get dressed and leave the building as fast as she could manage; without waking her two teammates sound asleep in the room adjoining hers and the escorts.   
It was a small village that they decided to stop in, one that really had no name. She'd had to guess that at most it had twenty five houses, and the only stores it had lined the main road, with the inn taking up half of it... Small and discreet, it was perfect to keep their heads low, and to also take out a few unwanted followers they assumed they have with how the noble lady talked of herself... "An empress reincarnated" she'd boast to the blond and black haired men who found it more interesting to and pull a leaf apart without tearing its stems. Sakura got a good chuckle out of it at least. Though, her heart was a little tainted in jealousy; her hair golden and flowing, eyes ice blue, lips and cheeks cherry red, this noble was far more beautiful than Sakura could ever hope to be - not to mention the d-cups the noble had to support with her arms. Any b-cup like Sakura couldn't stand to be near her.   
"It's kinda chilly tonight." The pink haired girl mumbled to herself as she rubbed her arms feverantly. Soup would be good for breakfast, she thought mindlessly, letting anything take the place of the dream she had still biting at her head. A little dust took grip of her open toed shoes, the small heel clicking against the hardening ground. It was getting into the colder seasons, the nights becoming longer and the day feeling like a blink of her eyes. Leaves were hardening and falling to the ground, rushing across her path, probably wanting anything but to get caught under her boot. One hand loosened from her bicep and pushed a stray lock of her messy hair behind her ear... Only it fell right back into place; in quick irritation, Sakura began to stuff the stubborn lock under her headband... Her hot persuit of tamed hair came to a alarmed hault, however, when she picked up on three chakra's running around the town. No villager would be out that late, and there were no trained shinobi living in this village.   
Gratefully, her dream fell into an eternal abyss of completely forgotten thoughts, and Sakura prepared for a little scuffle. Concealing her chakra the best she could, she decided it'd be best to trail the group and see what they were up to before throwing any punches. Sakura never really trained herself in tracking, but finding this trio was a breeze, as they didn't even attempt to hide their presence from her. The pink haired shinobi examined the group closely, black cloaks billowed out from behind them, one with a huge sword, the other two seemed without weapons... No headbands. They must be rogues. A red head, orange hair, white hair... An odd group; not that she could judge with her pretty pink hair being more or less a trademark of brutish Sakura and co.   
Twenty minutes in, Sakura was ready to call at quits, since the trio seemed pretty uninterested in investigating the obnoxious chakra's coming from Naruto and Sai. But plans always change, as Sakura had begun to say. The red haired girl stopped on the roof of the tiny house huddled behind the inn and stared blankly at it. She looked to the other two and flicked a pointer finger in there.   
"There's two really powerful chakra's in there." The other two exchanged a few glances. Sakura placed three kunai between her finger, ready to shoot if they made their intention to move in on her team clear; her vantage point happily atop the inn, and a story above the three weird peeping toms.   
"Get a better look at them, then."   
"I'd hate for them to make a bigger problem for the team later on."  
"They seem familiar." The girl mumbled as she took a step to the right, hoping to get a look inside the inn window, the one which Sakura left stupidly open. In a panic, the shinobi stopped concealing her chakra and threw one warning kunai at the womans feet. The three trained their eyes on her with a second and taking defensive stances. Sakura rose quickly and glared down to them.  
"Back off." She warned in a low voice. A red hot blush ran into the red heads cheeks, her fists clenched and she stomped hard on the roof before screeching:  
"You could've hit me with that you pink-haired bimbo!" Sakura bit down hard on the inside of her cheek until she let out a soft chuckle.  
"I could've, yeah. But I didn't. Now back off; you're not here for those two." The silver haired man made to speak, but the woman screamed over him.  
"You don't know what we're here for! We are actually on a very, very important mission!"   
"Karin! This isn't what we were sent here for." Sakura watched as kunai were taken into Karin's - at least she assumed that was the womans name - and braced to a little fight with the three.  
"Like Jugo said, I would hate for this lady to become an even bigger problem later on down the road! To think that I would give her the chance to lay those brutish hands on the beautiful body of -" Sakura wanted to end this fight quickly; she was getting a little drowsy again. So the shinobi quickly launched herself down to the three and landed a good punch that flung the rouge nin safely outside of the villages perameter. The other two stared with parted mouths as Sakura turned her attention to the other to and fixed her glove. The silver haired man surrendered his hands quickly and pointed off toward his teammate.  
"We'll just... Head over there ourselves." They shot off without another word. She smiled with a light sigh, turning on her heel to head back into the inn. Emerald eyes narrowed at the nearing chakra - again - and the loud screeching that came along with it. It was easy, thought the pinkette, to take down this nin. Bringing her leg up Sakura wondered what good a woman like that would do on a team; whoever chose her must have a really bad sense of character... The womans shirt was unbuttoned fairly low, leaving her clevage out for the world to drool on. That must be what she's good for, Sakura giggled as her foot collided with Karin's jaw and sent her flying across a few roofs. Sure that the red head wouldn't give up until she was unconsious, Sakura followed the girl out into the pasture outside of the village and stopped short to find the other two helping their teammate up.  
"Don't pick a fight with this shinobi, Karin. You know we've been told to avoid conflict right now."   
"She started it!" Karin whined. She wasn't much for talk during fights anymore, so Sakura sped towards Karin, ready to knock her out with a good punch that she'd feel for weeks; the silver haired man countered her with a swing of his sword causing Sakura to flip away from him.  
"Sorry," He shrugged, "But she is my teammate." She nodded and readied herself.  
"I understand." Sakura didn't much like using too many justus, she'd decided she was more of an old fashioned punch-them-in-the-face and kick-them-in-the-nuts kind of woman, so she had the three of them flying from her and coming back like kids that kept asking why to everything she said. She couldn't act like it was a breeze to fend them off, though; Karin alone, Sakura could eat a bowl of ramen while doing it, but with these two, she was kept on her toes... And she slipped up, letting them slip past her defense and land a gash to her arm or a nice punch to her jaw... Pride swelled up in her arm as the three were getting pretty beat up; if Sasuke could see her then, he would be proud of her. He'd have to acknowledge her as a strong ninja, as his teammate... As his friend.  
Pinching in her arm caught all of her attention. Three needles were lodged deeply into her bicep; poison. Fast acting, too, because she was on her hands and knees trying to balance out the swaying ground beneath her. Paralysis? A chukle left her again; no, she was still useless... Still annoying. 

Crackling... Snapping; like twigs... No, popping, like a fire; she focused drowsily on the fire, followed the ashes up to the night sky. Trees blocked a majority of the stars, but the moon was visible through their cracks. Her head hurt... A migraine, she'd have some peppermint tea with breakfast, too. A soft moan fell from her as she reached to touch her sore head, something bit at her wrists however. Earth must've been spinning faster because as she sat up, she found herself laying back on the ground, not remembering falling down. She stared at the log to her left, the bed roll just beyond it... A water canteen was leaned up against the log; she was actually really thirsty; where was she?   
The scene around her was kind of blurry... She didn't remember drinking last night? She looked to her right and saw dark forest and shrubs looking back at her... A spikey haired figure walked towards her; Naruto... That idiot must've gotten her drunk again!  
"Naruto!" She scolded, "Where are we?" He didn't respond. She growled and began, "If Tsunade knew that you and I got drunk on a mission again she'll lay us out to dry for a week this time!" She made to sit up, pitifully wobbily, until a hand braced her back and helped her to sit up. White hair; Kakashi.  
"Thanks, Sensei." She lightly smiled. Her neck was weak, her head falling in every direction possible. Her emerald eyes drew up to the dark haired figure crouching in front of her; she smiled sweetly.  
"Sai! Wait, nope... Sasuke-kun!" Her smile remaiend sweet like honey until she repeated his name on her lips... "Sasu... Ke... Kun." She pushed her eyes back up to his, to stare in those critical onyx eyes a little longer than she should've. Her heart began to race, and arms tremble to embrace him; she had to make sure he was okay. His eyes were supported by slight bags taking over the pale color of the skin below his eyes; she should tell him she loved him...  
No.  
Just a childish infatuation. A crush...  
A longing for what she could never have.   
She sobered in seconds and coldly asked him, "What am I doing here, Sasuke?" He remained silent before smirking.  
"You attacked my team." Her lips fell open, allowing her eyes to look at the white haired man; not Kakashi. Then the orange haired man... Not Naruto... Then the red headed woman. Her mouth drew into a thin line.   
"This is your team?" Sakura scoffed to him. She looked back at Karin; she couldn't believe that these were the replacements he wanted. He chose these guys, to be around them... But not Naruto, who only ever called him his friend, no matter what Sasuke did or said. Not Kakashi, who treated him like his own son, who loved them all as friends and family and students. Not even Sakura - not that it's much of a surprise - who gave him every little piece of her, who offered to love him where he thought no one could, who wanted to be there for everything... But this, this is what he wanted.   
"Hey! What do you mean by that kid?" The silver haired man asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke, knowing that he understood exactly what she meant.  
"Doesn't matter." She bluntly responded. "Why am I here?"   
"I said-"  
"Your teams been attacked by hundreds of nin, I'm sure you don't bring them all back to your camp for tea, Sasuke."  
"Watch your tongue-" Sasuke raised his hand to Karin, eying the red head dangerously.  
"You're right. But that's because no other nin has stood up to my team so easily."  
"So you want me to tell you my secret?"   
"No. I want you to heal them." He demanded. Sakura stared at him and scoffed, looking away with a shake of her head. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down; healing them was easy, but she had to know if she was free to leave after that.   
"If I do then you'll let me go."  
"Yes." He simply answered. She stuffed her hands in his face.   
"Untie me then." The avenger smirked at her as he cut the rope with a kunai and watched her rub her wrists.   
"Don't you think you're a little hasty, Sasuke-Kun?" Karin whined. Sakura watched Karin with a jealous spark, but quickly smothered it; big boobs or not she had no chance of winning over Sasuke. That man is blind to everything except revenge and hatred. As Sakura stared critically at the bruising on the white haired man's ribs, she scolded herself inwardly.  
To act as if Sasuke doesn't feel love... To act as if he is this way by his own choice, by his own dreams and wishes, it's bullshit. Sakura somehow understood, she understood so much it hurt. She wished that she could be more help to him, but she couldn't. She chanted every night that if love were enough Sasuke would have never left the village, never left her. But it simply wasn't... And the only things she could do were to be there if Sasuke ever changed his mind, and to move on, for her own sake. But the pinkette really didn't know if she could do either of those.   
A heavy sigh left her as she stood and moved on to the large orange haired man. She offered him a gentle smile as she got to work on the very few wounds he had; she noted that he offered her one back, one that almost seemed more gentle than her own.   
"What are you doing out here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back against a tree, the one nearest her and the man she was healing.   
"I'm on a mission."  
"What sort of mission?"  
"You know I can't tell you that."  
"No one would ever know, you priss." Karin mumbled.   
"I keep my word, unlike many people I know." Sakura snapped.   
"You have beautiful hair." The man said. Sakura's angry flame quickly simmered down as she offered him an unsure smile with a heavy breath. "Like a cherry blossom."   
"Thank you." She lightly accepted the compliment.   
"You should grow it out." He suggested, which Sakura shook her head to.  
"It gets in my way too much as it is." She giggled.   
"Well, you are very beautiful as you are now." A blush hopped onto the girls cheeks quickly as she accepted the compliment again. "Sakura is a fitting name."   
"Well, what is your name, then?" She questioned lightly.   
"Jugo. My name is Jugo." She grinned up to him; at least Sasuke has one good person around him.   
"It's very nice to meet you Jugo." She said before returning her attention to his wounds.   
"Smile more often too, it's very beau-"  
"He's done, Sakura. You can move on to healing Karin." Sakura raised her eyebrow and pointed to the cut on his cheek.   
"Obviously he's not." Sasuke offered Sakura a dangerous look.  
"I said, he's fine." Jugo watched Sasuke before he smiled at an unsure Sakura and sent her towards a seething Karin. Go figure, the one she disliked the most was the one that would take the longest to heal.   
"So, what's the story? How do you two know each other?" The white haired man asked.   
"I was-"  
"We ran into each other a few years back." Sasuke said over her. "She helped me with a few things here and there." Karin's look fell as she examined Sakura from head to toe.  
"What do you mean, by a few things?" The man put air quotes around his sentence with a mischevious grin eating up half his face and his brows shooting up and down slowly. Sakura laughed and tried to fight the blush on her cheeks.   
"Don't worry, I'm not really Sasuke's type."   
"What do you mean?" Karin whined quickly to Sakura; the pinkette laughed lightly.  
"You must've known him pretty well if you know what type he likes!" Sakura let a sad smile go across her dry lips.  
"Yeah... I must have." She lightly sighed as she got to work on healing Karin's last cut. "The bruises will go away pretty quickly, so don't give them too much thought." Sakura straightened herself out. "I'm sorry I misunderstood all of you." Silence raked across the camp as Sakura looked to Sasuke, as if to get his permission to leave.   
"You two were good friends, weren't you?" Karin questioned, almost softly, but Sakura saw the jealous blush in her cheeks. Sakura looked to her hands quickly and rocked on her feet before looking to Sasuke; her heart softening against her own will.   
"He's one of my best friends." She softly answered. Sasuke watched her with a blank expression before he stood and motioned for her to follow him. "You don't have to walk me back. I'm sure Naruto's up, throwing a fit too, since he can't find me." Sakura smiled as she marched past him, only to stop a few feet ahead and turn around to meet Sasuke's eye... She wanted to say something, but nothing came from her mouth, so she simply started walking off again, the village dead ahead of her.


	3. Incomplete 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Messenger AU with demons and angels, and a whole lot of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a demon and angel AU with Mystic Messenger. I already have one published but this idea came long before the other... Here, V and the rest of the RFA were the king and council of a kingdom at war. Rika, was the angel that descended to help, and MC was the demon that everyone hated. I thought it had good potential, but I stopped writing when I couldn't nail down MC's past or the complicated and detailed character she/he was. (I usually try to write gender neutral works, but they all start out as female readers out of habit, before I rewrite it neutral in draft two so please excuse the gender... Also, I was experimenting with third person MC... it was a mess so also just ignored that and soak up the concept that I was toying with. thanks xoxoxo)

She laughed impishly in his face. Her wild, ash blonde hair nearly tickled the king's blank face. Amber eyes examined his with a cocky squint soon taking hold of them. Five other men stood at the ready behind the king; weapons drawn, ready to attack any second. Her eyes stayed only on the king as she examined the fine fabric of his white outfit, the silver armor, the blue cape, and uselss sword on his hip; he'd never drawn that sword. His mind was strong, and his heart weak. He was fit to be a king of mere humans.   
Those amber eyes snapped to look at the angel on his right. A grin pushed onto her blood red lips. A little angel dared to venture into this place? She was on good standing with the lords, as her wings were tipped in gold... What business had she among the humans? She too, was weak; just as her human king. The others... All weak with the heart of a human. She returned her eyes to the kings, watching as only one emotion swam behind his eyes; disgust. He hid it as to not offend the demon; he needed her on his side. Another impish laugh fell from her; she just couldn't believe it.  
"I should be humbled." She finally spoke. "The king of the most powerful kingdom of the land, his council, and an angel have come to ask for my aide." She let out another laugh before her face fell emotionless unsettlingly quick:  
"How pitiful." She watched as each jaw clenched at her insult. Oh, they're all so weak. "To think you all came to me. Why not Anoch?" She questioned as she sat down in the stone chair she called home, her torn black dress fanning out. She fell back onto the chair as she awaited the answer. Colors were dull; except for his blue hair. What a bright blue. That was one color she was rarely allowed to see.   
"Is that who you wish us to go to?" The king strongly questioned after a considerable amount of silence. Her eyes trailed among the crumbling stone cieling, the vegetation sneaking in, the dripping water; it was a shit hole. An abondoned temple dedicated to her, an ancient spirit.  
"I have no particular desire to leave. Especially for the trivial war of humans."   
"This is no war among humans." The king growls... See there; he already hated her. How could she ever be allies with such a weak human. Her brow raised as she threw her eyes to his. She clicked her tongue and let her head fall back as she lounged completely in her chair.   
"No war among humans?" She mocked in irritation. She rested her eyes on the kings. "It was your people who mettled with the resting place of Shioleth... It was your people who brought her wrath upon them; therefore, it is your trivial problem to fix."   
"Tis' not trivial!" The king quipped. "This is a war between heaven and hell!"   
"Oh, please spare me the religious speech, King Virgil." She groaned as she pulled her hands from her lips and let it rest by her side. "This had nothing to do with those pretentious bastards upstairs and there is no such thing as hell; we're all right here." The demon cleared up with a sneer on her face. "This has to do with what you did and did not do, and how we demons handle such actions. Your people violated his tomb, and Shioleth is quite angry. He's a demon, what'd you expect to happen?" She questioned as her eyes looked to each set there.   
"We shall go ask this Anoch, then." King Virgil concluded as he spun around.  
"He is much weaker than she." The angel said, her golden heels unmoved. "As well as a simple beast; he is as a dog in a cage. The moment you all or I step foot into the cave he's claimed, we'd be torn to shreds without so much of a word with him. Stop the cunning, Wen." The demon rolled her eyes and slammed her heels to the ground, eying the angel.  
"Oh? With the way you all speak down to me I assumed you must be so very strong." She feined admiration before her look fell dead yet again, "I assumed an angel such as you could tame such a dog in a cage."   
"You shall not speak to her so!" A young blonde cried as he stepped forward. The weakest among them, the demon assumed. A smirk spread across her lips:  
"Child, it is no good having love for such a being. They are fleeting. Before you know it she will be gone from your lives." Wen explained with a flick of her wrist.   
"I wish you keep such matters away from them." Wen groaned as she let her head roll in irritation.  
"You angels, always leading humans on with a lie." She whined. "Why not tell them the truth from the beginning?"  
"Is that your form of generosity?" The king questioned. A smile billowed onto her lips again.   
"It's so kind isn't it? Sometimes I surprise myself." Silence blew through the room before Wen took it over again. "Tell me, King Virgil, what is your agenda?"  
"To save my people."  
"Shit." She spat. The council growled at her blunt words; she truly couldn't understand why humans were so easily offended. "You can't just wake up and save the world because you said so. Tis' not how it works! How will you save them? Who will you save? Who will fight? Who will you sacrifice? Who will die? Who deserves to be the looser?" Silence again. Wen smacked her lips and let out a dismissive whine. "You humans know so little and allow too much silence. I wait for thousands of years for an audience; is this is all I get? A sorry excuse I say."   
"You have quite the mouth on you, demon." A black haired man says. Wen points to the man.  
"And when you break the silence to say something it's never productive. What'd you expect when you all came here? A well mannered grandma?"  
"You seem to resent the idea of helping us." King Virgil mumbled. Wen stood quickly and grinned down to him.   
"You all - humans and angels alike - are entitled. What obligation have I to help you? What would tempt me to save humans? The one's who doomed me to an eternity in this wreched temple? I'm sure you all know what happened between me and humans."  
"Quite so." Another says in disgust.  
"Quite the wrong version as well." Wen giggled. "You wanted to be the good guys. But long gone are those days. That woman is dead. This beast before you is what humans have sewn."  
"Will you or will you not?" King Virgil asked loudly.  
"No." Breaths of disappointment left each mouth.  
"Wen. Your sins have well put you in debt of the lords above. They demand you do so."  
"I have no debt to them!" Wen screamed, her amber eyes bursting with hatred. Hands tightened around weapons. "I hold no debt to you all. Reap what you have sewn. Accept your petty fate. Perhaps then you shall all learn that there is no line between good and evil."


	4. Incomplete 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bucky x Reader one shot, pretty angsty I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to do a continuation of this one shot, just because where I left off isn't satisfying me. But I haven't quite figured out how I'd like to tie up the end... Just another fic that I'm not quite sure on so I've not returned to it in ages, and probably never will... Sadly

You can cut it with a butter knife. The electric tension firing between you and the brunette in the farthest seat from you in the jet is making the air quite stuffy; it's always seemed so roomy but now it's feels like a family road trip in a ford focus. Steve has taken to trying to scrub something off his shiny shield, Hawkeye is sight-seeing very intensely while flying, Bruce taps the drumline to a Metallica song on his shin; everyone has taken up a distraction except the two sad elephants in the room. You sit with your shallow eyes locked on your hands, tangled together nicely in your lap. He, however, shifts his focus between the ceiling and you.   
"Wake up, sugar!" Sam cries from across from you. Your eyes, not waking up, trace themselves up to him, wide and innocent. It's a far stretch to use the word innocent with you, but it's the only word the team could think of to describe that light in your eyes. You've seen just as much blood as everyone in that aircraft, but you've somehow managed to remain sweet as an ice cream cone on a Sunday afternoon. You watch him blankly before you attempt a smile at him; it only breaks everyones heart a little more... They've all had their eyes on you the whole ride, waiting for you to return to your normal, sunshine, happy self. "We're almost to your drop point." He continues with that same smile plastered on his lips. You nod as you clench your hands tightly in front of you.   
"Remember, Y/n, we need you to take out all the lookouts on the towers, and anyone patrolling the parameter. Once that's done you'll move to your second point of interest to provide supporting fire." Steve calls. You nod and smile thankfully to him. Right... The mission... And there you were, just consumed in thoughts about the woes of your day. Being the preparer you are, you unbuckle yourself and set out to grab a few mags of ammo for your sniper.   
You can't really remember what you had fought with him about last night. Hell, even remembering how you got to the point of tears and screaming is beyond you. At this point, all you can remember is how harshly the words sat on his lips. You can almost see venom pouring over his mouth because his words and his tone were so damn scary. And the worst part is that it keeps replaying in your head, over and over. The look on his face - eyebrows knitted together, blue eyes narrowed and filled to the brim with tearful anger, teeth barred - has taken over every other expression that he's sent you that you've trapped in your memory.  
"It's clean, hun. You've checked and cleaned that sniper thirty times since this morning." Natasha softly calls from over your shoulder. Tossing your eyes over your shoulder, you manage to catch those blue eyes on you, much to your dismay. You swallow and look to Natasha.  
"I just want to make sure." You explain softly, closing the bolt and straightening yourself from your crouched position. You hold onto the back of Bruce's chair tightly as the jet shakes from the landing.  
"Keep a sharp eye, Y/n." Clint smiles to you as the hatch opens. You nod, adoring the fatherly tint in his blue eyes. You train with him a lot, since you sort of ride in the same boat as him. Acute sight and a hell of a shot, you've only benefited from training with Clint.   
"And don't try and shoot me down, sharpshooter." Tony barks, "I have a yoga date tonight and I don't want to do it with a welt the size of a bowling ball." You frown at him.   
"You know I'd never do that." You quietly say, watching his brown eyes shift; you usually snap back at him.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're the best shot on the team..." He looks back to you, "Be safe, kiddo." A short smile later, you head to walk from the jet, eyes refusing to catch your boyfriends... If he even is your boyfriend anymore... You're not sure how to take his words, still, even after thinking about them for the last seventeen hours straight. Nats hand on your shoulder as she walks you out squeezes tight before she lets go and sits back down.  
"You have no one on your back this time, so be aware of what's going on around you." Steve demands as he meets you at the door. You look into his deep blue eyes; there's something there, on the tip of his tongue that he's dying to tell you, you can tell by the way his brows are furrowed so severely and his tongue keeps licking his lips. He keeps bouncing his weight between each leg and meeting your eyes for a few seconds at a time.   
"Roger that." You smile to him, eyes shut and hair whisked in the wind. Bucky is closer to you than he has been since he spat those words at you, and you want nothing more than to put a little more distance between the two of you. "I'll see you guys later." Is what you call in your good-bye, waving over your shoulder and marching down the ramp with little meaning in each step. But you stop, and not by your choice. You look to the hand on your wrist and trail up the metal arm, over the sharp jawline and thin lips, to the blue eyes searching yours desperately. His mouth opens and closes several times, eyes darting over every feature on your blank face, hand tightening almost painfully on your wrist.   
"Focus." Is all he offers you. You watch his lips, unable to imagine how those lips, always as mellow as they are now, could be pulled down so far in a frown like they were last night. Even the way his hair is tapping against his cheeks in the wind sends you back into the memory of last nights scruffle.  
"What the fuck am I to you, Y/n? A fucking charity case? The next one in your Miss Fix-It line? I'm not interested in your help because I don't need it. You're not the solution to my problems, having you doesn't magically fix me. Hell, you never will. You're nothing special, Y/n. You're not the one who gets to say she fixed the Winter Soldier. So get the hell out. I don't need you." Oh...  
Oh yeah...  
You're eyes plaster over with a dull look. Pulling your wrist from his grip, you look to your feet, and adjust your hold on your sniper.  
"Be safe, James." You softly whisper before marching off towards the forest line. It's a good trek to your vantage point - a little rock on a big hill overlooking the compound, and pretty well hidden with trees and shrubbery - so you distract yourself by playing with the tips of your hair and fumbling with your ear piece.   
Bucky's been struggling a lot with his past. Not in nightmares - well sometimes, but not as often as most would think - but just during a normal day, doing a normal thing. He says he can't even drink a cup of coffee without remembering how many people can't do that anymore because of him. The guilt is killing him, and it's killing you to watch it. Maybe you do get to be a little too much when he's hurting. Maybe you should lay off a little, but the thought of leaving him to be alone, again, it scares you a little. Even if you did leave him alone you don't think you could do it for long, constantly considering and wondering how awful he feels being alone and left at the mercy of that guilt and sadness... You'd just go running back to him.   
So if that's the case... Maybe you're not the person for him. If you can't provide a least a little bit of shelter from that, if he can't confide in you, then you shouldn't be the one at his side. That thought, it punches you in the gut mercilessly for the ten minute walk to the hill.  
Ten minutes and still no Steve yipping in your ear about time and patriotic zest to complete the mission has you raising your brow in question. That is, until you realize you haven't even turned your ear piece on. You click it on, only to be greeted by the whole team screaming at you, minus Bucky.  
"I'm here." You softly sigh. "I forgot to turn my ear piece on."  
"Y/n!" Tony scolds.   
"Sorry."  
"Focus." Bucky's low voice growls again. Your lips pull even farther down into a frown; it's almost the same tone he held with you last night.   
"How many guards do you see?" Steve gets right down to business. You roll your eyes and pull your sniper off your shoulder.   
"One second." You gruffly say, putting the bipod of your sniper on the flatest part of the rock and tossing your book bag under the barrel. You look to the compound, eying the heavily populated walls and towers. Two people per wall, two per tower. "Sixteen." You dreadfully mumble. Sixteen more names to your list; you hate that list.   
"Alright, we have a short window once you fire your first shot, so don't take your time removing them from the equation." Natasha lectures. You nod.  
"Okay." You suck in a few harsh breaths to stop the pounding in your chest and ears, and the shaking in your hands. You rest your chin on the stock of the sniper, let out one last calming breath, and slide your chin down until your cheek rests comfortably behind where the scope would be. "Okay." You repeat, opening your eyes, and pulling the trigger. It's almost rapid fire from your gun as you take down all of the targets in under two minutes.  
"Jesus Y/n. Is your gun on fire?" Tony screeches.   
"Shut it." You bite back as you push yourself up into a kneeling position. You snatch your bag up from under the sniper and exchange your empty mag for a new one. As you zip up your bag you catch a flash out of the corner of your eye. Eyes widen and a series of very foul words leave your mouth before the sound of a sniper rings around you; it's not your own.   
Wheezing out a breath, you blink at the blue sky now staring down at you. Why are you laying down on your back? You bring in a breath, but it feels like you're trying to breathe under water. So, next time around, you gasp with a new pressure running into your throat and chest. You pat your torso, and to your horror, pull away with fresh blood coating your hand thickly. You lift your head with a whimper, looking at the hole oozing blood from your lower right ribcage.   
"Y/n!" Fades into your ear along with a long ringing. "Y/n please! Fucking respond to me! You're okay?" Tony? That's Tony? Or is that Clint? Bucky? Definitely not Steve. You suck in another gasp as your body runs over with a prickling heat. Despite your head spinning with the shock of the situation, you manage to push yourself back to your stomach. An intent to kill is heavy in your mind and your hands shakily grab your gun.  
"Listen baby girl, you gotta let us know what's going on. What happened?" Sam says. How long did you lay there?   
"Sniper." You cry with a harsh wheeze. You look to where you saw the flash... He's not there anymore. He moved his position. Panic pushes through you along with the adrenaline pumping through your veins. "I can't..." You lose your breath and suck in another breath, "I can't... Find him." You whine. Searching the forest line to your left, your head begins to spin even faster because of the blood that is pouring from you. "Where is he?" You whisper with a cry. You barely process the tears on your cheeks until they sneak between your cheek and the stock and become uncomfortably itchy. You smack it away with an annoyed breath, replacing the wet tears with warm blood; another annoyed growl shutters from you.  
"Were you shot?" Steve demands to know again. You try to block them out, concentrating on trying to find that bastard before the team lands and unknowingly steps into his scope.   
"Where is he?" You repeat over and over, your vision becoming blurry.  
"Y/n are you shot?" Bucky's low voice comes through. You blink away the haze.  
A little head peaking out from a bush like a creep. Only a little bit away from his normal spot. He's watching you, but now you have him in your eye. Smirking, you pull your trigger and watch the man splay out with a red dot on his forehead. You push yourself up, despite being so unbalanced it'd put a drunk Sam to shame. You catch yourself on a tree, trying to put as much pressure on your wound as your weak body would allow... It's not much but, it's something.   
"Baby." You hear breathed in front of you. Even with blurry vision, you can tell who it is just by that brown hair. He looks to your red hand, a breath fumbling from him, closer to a whine. You take a step to him, but your leg shakes from under you. His arms loop under you, one arm wrapping under your knees; the pain that runs through your body tells you that the adrenaline is slinking away, and it earns a good cry from you. In a way, you think while Bucky runs you down the hill with a worried Clint trailing with your bookbag and sniper on his shoulders, you're grateful that your vision is so blurry. Now, since you can't distinguish much on his features, you don't have to remember how much he looked like he hated you last night.   
"Clint, Bruce, Bucky, you take her back and get her medical attention immediately. The rest of us will complete the mission here. I'll call when were ready for extraction." You hear a flurry of encouragements from your team, but they're sort of falling on deaf ears. Your body feels so heavy as the jet begins to move. It feels like the stretcher beneath you is trying to eat you whole. You wonder if Bucky is worried about you. Probably not, he hates you. Natasha probably forgot to eat breakfast. Why was the sky so blue? A smile ghosts across your pale lips; your so incoherent. It's kind of cold. Your head is numb.  
Where's Bucky? Is he with you? You hope-


	5. Incomplete 5 - Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy did I have plans for this one. I was shooting for a comedy/adventure with just enough romance to keep the blood pumping. I sure did have plans for it... I just... Can't remember them. I wrote this y e a r s ago, at a time when I didn't write loose outlines before the first part, and when I was even worse at writing. It's okay though, this collection is basically a trashcan... so don't expect much xoxo

Fate had it so you would wake up late that morning; your first day at True Cross Academy. Fate made you regretfully skip breakfast and bound from your dorm with your messy blue hair strewn about and shirt half way buttoned... Fate made your struggle with your tie as you sped down that crowded walk way and towards that huge high school; why did it need to be so big?  
Fate was your worst enemy.  
You weren't watching where you were going, so you could hardly blame the other person when your nose slammed into their chest and you were sent flying to the ground. Admitting that didn't stop you from being angry though; it was only your first day! You growled and looked up through your light blue bangs, then brushed them aside to get a better look of the indifferent man in front of you...  
He was blurry.... Why-  
"Ohhhhhh my goodness!" You screeched in defeat as you laid out completely on the ground and smacked your hand to your burning cheeks. Your bags contents were sprawled out around you...  
"Are you alright?" The man asked, his pale face still blurry as he picked up the papers that were trying to run away from you. You shook your head and sighed.  
"I forgot my glasses..." You mumbled in embarrassment.  
"How do you do that?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"I woke up late."  
"Your first day here?"  
"It's going dandy if you're going to ask." You sighed as you began to help him pick things up; the man responded with another chuckle. He offered a messy stack of papers to you, and you took it without thinking of avoiding his hand. Your cold fingers brushed his own warm ones, a spark being left to tingle in your hand. You looked up to him with a beaming, blushing, and shy smile:  
"Thank you." His offered hand drew back at that, but he forced it back to its spot. Your purple eyes opened to find his face clear and within your vision; whoa.  
Brown hair sparkled in the sun that seemed to create a halo behind his head. Glasses covered his blue eyes, and yet you seemed to be stuck on them. A blush dusted his cheeks adorably; you could get used to seeing his face. You took his offered hand and let him yank you light frame up; suddenly you were aware of your horrifying state. You quickly brushed a blue strand of hair behind your ear, your eyes darting away.  
"Thank you..." You said quietly.  
"Yeah." He responded. "I'm Yukio... Okumura." You looked to him slowly...  
"Y/n..." You simply answered. You both stared in silence before you jerked to look at the school; you were really late now. You cursed under your breath as you turned away, took a step, and then turned back to him. With a quick bow you wheezed a thank you, and sped off towards the school.  
You offered him a glance over your shoulder; why hadn't he started walking away yet? You turned around and let a blush join your smirk:  
Maybe fate wasn't too shabby after all...  
:-XXX-:  
No. Fate had it out for you. It wanted your head on a silver platter. Your head was left spinning in circles, your heart falling into an eternal chasm of hell's flames.  
Why... Why?  
Why is the food so expensive?  
....  
You should have packed.  
"Um... Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind you. Your arms remained gripping the sides of the food display with your shoulders and head hung in misery. Your head shook slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern, his black shoes appeared in your vision. You pointed to the prices. The boy sucked in a breath.  
"I get it... I've already tried convincing the head master to lower the prices but us poor people don't matter." You let a whimper squeeze through your full, pink lips; you just wanted to eat... Anything. "I can share my lunch with you..." You brought your eyes up slowly and smiled to the messy, raven-haired boy.  
"It's okay. Thank you though." He offered you a wide grin:  
"I pack a lot of food for myself and my brother, we can share." You blink, and let your hand clench your hissing stomach. His blue eyes were so sincere, and you didn't sob a thank you to him before he was dragging you through the cafeteria and outside.  
"W-Wait, I didn't-"


	6. Incomplete 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely even want to talk about this one... Whether if it's because it's so bad or because it's angst that lands close to home... I dunno. I intended it to be a one shot about an MC that is struggling with depression and loneliness, along with a little anxiety sprinkled in. I almost intended it to be a means for me to reach out to my followers on tumblr, to say, "Hey, this is what it feels like sometimes, huh? You can be surrounded by people, but still feel isolated. You can cut parts of yourself off for fear of someone hating you for it. You can be okay to someone, meanwhile you're being sucked into that black hole in your chest. It happens. It's terrible, it's agonizing to feel this way... But what if someone asks if you're okay?" It was meant as a validation to some, and a message to others; never be afraid to ask if they're okay. Sometimes, that'll save someone's life....  
But I didn't think many people would care to read it. oxox

People are... Temporary. Even the ones who promise you forever. Someday, they will leave too. It's an inevitable part of life that you've sadly accepted along with the rest of those sad truths. Even the names blipping across your phone screen now... Someday, they'll stop showing up. Someday, they'll find something about you that they'll hate, something about you that will drive them away. And that, right there, is why you desperately try to kill every single thing within you. You'd burn every little part of you if you could; everything about yourself terrifies you because you don't know which part it'll be this time.

** Jumin Han**

Mc, you've grown quiet.

Perhaps she's fallen asleep?

**MC**

Nope! I wash just brushing my teeth! I've been taking in everything lolol :)

**Seven**

You're changing the subject

So You can Avoid my business proposal, right

Ju

Min

Ha

N?

You trail your eyes up to the blinking red dot in the corner of your room... Seven just saw your blatant lie, and you're bound to hear about it... You watch the conversation blaze on between all the members - it's a rare occasion to see every name listed at the top of the messenger screen - and frown as Seven is wholly ignored. See how easy it is for them to block him - 707, the funniest, most warm-hearted man on Earth - out? It'll be twenty times easier for them to do that to you... The one who's only been around for half a year. The one who they still barely know anything about... It'll be so painless for them when they decide they're tired of you.

**Seven**

Oh! It's like I don't exist!!!! !!!!

Hello?!?!?!

Hel

Lo

HELLLOOO

**Yoosung**

Zen do you want to get lunch tomorrow?

**Zen**

Sure thing!

Ah

But where? Someone as gorgeous as me shouldn't be running around just anywhere

**Seven** MC Can you still see me?

**MC**

Yes, Seven, I see you very well.

**Seven**

Have you ever felt the agony of disappearing in front of someones very eyes

**MC** .... Yeah... I have.

The room falls silent. Panic rises in your throat in burning bile.

**MC**

My cat would ignore me all the time when I was little It was quite painful

**Jumin**

I can't imagine how hurtful that must've been

If Elizabeth the 3rd were to ignore me

...

I'm not quite sure what I would do.

**Jaehee**

Perhaps you would finally take some time to review those documents

Mr. Han Your approval will be needed by tomorrow morning

**Jumin**

Yes... I am well aware.

But for now, Elizabeth the 3rd is my priority.

**Seven**

MC Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also let's talk about the flipping formatting of it. Ugh how would I format text like that without it becoming a dry read? hard no on that one xoxoxo


End file.
